Jack Pumpkinhead
Return to Oz (1985) '' ''Jack Pumpkinhead is a famous personage from the Land of Oz and the "son" of Princess Ozma, the grand ruler of Oz. Characteristics Jack's head is a carved pumpkin with a jolly expression. His tall figure is made from tree limbs of solid hickory and jointed with wooden pegs, and his neck is a sharp stick upon which his pumpkin head is placed. His first set of clothing consisted of purple trousers, a red shirt, a pink vest with white polka dots, stockings, and shoes. He has other outfits, all with the same lack of color coordination. Jack is not known for his intelligence which seems to depend on the quality and number of the seeds in his pumpkin-head at that time. However he does manage to come up with random bits of wisdom and common sense. He is also shown to be quite skilled at making vegetable-themed houses. History Jack was made by a little boy named Tip to scare his guardian, an old witch named Mombi. However, instead of being frightened, Mombi used Jack to test her new Powder of Life. The powder worked and Jack came to life. When Tip ran away from Mombi, he took Jack with him and headed south for the Emerald City. After many adventures, it was revealed that Tip was actually Ozma, the lost princess of Oz. Even though Ozma returned to her true form by the end of their adventure, Jack will occasionally call her "father" as well as "mother". (The Marvelous Land of Oz) Later, Jack settled in a house in the middle of a pumpkin field in the Winkie Country. He spends much of his time growing pumpkins to replace his old heads, which eventually spoil and need to be replaced. Apparently, Princess Ozma carves new heads for Jack when necessary. The old heads are buried in a graveyard on his property. (The Road to Oz) Jack also designed a five story, jewel-encrusted, corn-shaped mansion for the Scarecrow. (The Emerald City of Oz) Once, Princess Ozma sent Jack with the Sawhorse to rescue a pair of lost children from the woods at the west of Oz. His pumpkin head was smashed as a result of a run-in with the Squirrel King, but the Wizard of Oz came to his rescue. (''"Jack Pumpkinhead and the Sawhorse")'' Peter Brown, (a little boy baseball pitcher from Philadelphia) while reminiscing about his previous visit to Oz, suddenly found himself landing right into Jack Pumpkinhead's front yard in the Winkie Country. Peter and Jack set off together for the Emerald City, but took a wrong turn and ended up traveling through the Quadling Country. (Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz) Book appearances *''The Marvelous Land of Oz'' (first appearance) *''The Road to Oz'' *''The Emerald City of Oz'' *''Little Wizard Stories of Oz'' :*"Jack Pumpkinhead and the Sawhorse" *''The Patchwork Girl of Oz'' *''The Scarecrow of Oz'' *''The Magic of Oz'' *''The Royal Book of Oz'' *''Kabumpo in Oz'' *''Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz'' *''The Scalawagons of Oz'' Background In his Utopia Americana (1929), Edward Wagenknecht argued that L. Frank Baum's creation of Jack was influenced by Nathaniel's Hawthorne's short story "Feathertop." Jack had to wait until the 23rd Oz book to get a book named after himself along with the starring role. Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz was written by Ruth Plumly Thompson, the writer who continued the Oz books after the death of L. Frank Baum. Jack is surprisingly effective as a substitute ruler in J. L. Bell's non-canonical story "Jack Pumpkinhead's Day in Court." Jack is also one of the main Oz characters in the "Lost in Oz" trilogy by Joshua Patrick Dudley. He joins the modern teens in the first novel, where he reveals the characters' prophecy in Oz. He becomes a close companion of the main characters throughout the next two novels, making frequent appearances. His character is smarter than ever and often offers the characters of "Lost in Oz" sound advice. Joshua, the main character, calls Jack one of his closest friends in Oz. Movies Jack appears in the animated movie sequel Journey Back to Oz (which had a different outcome for the character) where he was voiced by Paul Lynde. In The Wonderful Land of Oz Jack was played by George Wordsworth. Jack appears in Return to Oz where he was performed and voiced by Brian Henson. In The Land of Oz Jack was voiced by Sterling Holloway (who was also the original voice for Disney's Winnie the Pooh). Jack also makes a brief cameo during the opening of Dorothy and the Witches of Oz. Credits * The Woggle Bug (1905): Hal Godfrey * The Fairylogue and Radio Plays (1908): Bronson Ward Jr. * The Land of Oz (1960): Sterling Holloway * The Wonderful Land of Oz (1969): George Wadsworth * Journey Back to Oz (1974): Paul Lynde * Return to Oz (1985): Brian Henson Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:Powder of Life subjects